Walk me down the isle
by darkangel8950
Summary: This is a oneshot. Please read the disclaimer inside! Pairing is George/OC


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story and my OC, Clover. This is just a little story about future events that will transpire in a new Harry Potter fanfic that I'm thinking about writing, involving Harry's twin sister, the OC I mentioned. In this story, Harry doesn't get with Ginny, he gets with a different girl that I have been thinking about making; Ron and Hermione are still canon, Fred is still, devastatingly, dead, but George never got together with Angelina. This is just a little thing I was playing around with in my head, a scene between Hagrid and Clover where she has something important to ask him. George and she are getting married, and she needs someone to walk her down the isle since Remus, Sirius, and her own father have all passed.**

Walk me down the isle

Clover rang her gloved hands together in trepidation as she walked the familiar path from the castle down to Hagrid's cabin. It was mid winter, about a year after the battle of Hogwarts, a year after the Dark Wizard who had killed her and her brother's parents, was killed by her brother. A year after all those people whom she had grown to love, had passed on and joined their parents' souls. Remus, Tonks, Fred...

She shook her head, her long, black hair falling in her face at the movement, making her look the way she had back when she was still in school; she couldn't start thinking about all the people she lost, she was supposed to be happy. After all, she was here for a specific reason, something she felt the need to ask Hagrid.

You see, the story was, about two months ago, George Weasley, the wizard who had captured her heart back in her fourth year of Hogwarts, finally asked her to marry him. She smiled very uncharacteristically at the memory of that night.

_**Flashback**_

___"George, you could help me, you know!" she called to her boyfriend of four years, from her position at the stove of their apartment above the joke shop. It wasn't very big, but it wasn't very small either, it was much more comfortable than Clover would have thought possible. It had one bedroom located at the back of the apartment, to get there you had to go through a hallway where there was a bathroom on the left, and a linen's closet on the right. Coming out of the hallway, you entered the living room, and if you went past the living room and through a doorway, you'd make it to the kitchen._

_ After she graduated Hogwarts, she and her brother were originally going to move into their old Godfather's home, at least until they had enough money to buy a place of their own, but the plans changed when George had asked the black haired girl to move in with him at his and Fred's old apartment above their joke shop. She had been prepared to reject the offer, saying Harry needed her __more than George did, but her brother had been persistent in saying that she should go ahead with it, that she needed to start making her own life after all they've been through. "Go ahead, Clove." he had said, "You've stuck with me since our parent's murder, its time to live your life." she had never loved her brother more than in that moment._

_ George poked his head in the doorway and smirked at her, "Why do you need my help, darling; you're doing alright on your own." he laughed at the glare she gave him, "What do you need?" he asked as he came up closer to her and took out his wand, frowning when she shook her head, "What?" he asked._

_ Clover sighed, "We are going to cook this meal like Muggles tonight, George. Its how I've always cooked, remember I grew up in a Muggle home." she explained as she stirred vigorously at the red sauce for the pasta she was making._

_ His family, as well as her brother, were coming over for dinner that night, they had decided that once every month, they would get together for dinner at someone's home. The last time they had gone to Grimmauld Place for the dinner, and tonight, it was George and Clover's apartment._

_ George groaned at his girlfriend's method of cooking, but relented anyways, picking up a cupcake she had made for the desert and a tube of icing, starting to squirt the sugary substance on the cake, "Could I eat at least one of them, love?" he indicated the dozen or so cupcakes on the counter._

_ She rolled her eyes, "Fine." she said and turned around to continue stirring the sauce as he squirted some more icing on the cupcake he had been holding. She heard him place the tube back on the counter, then there was silence as he hummed an annoying tune that sounded suspiciously like 'Weasley is our King'._

_ "Clover," she turned to look at him when he held the cupcake out to her, "could you please take the first bite of this one, love? You know I don't like getting the icing on my nose and lip when I do it." he asked her with a cheeky smile._

_ Clover looked at him with an unamused expression, then she sighed, "Fine." she said again, the sight of the cake was too tempting for her to resist. Leaning forward, she opened her mouth and took one huge bite of the cake, just to annoy him at the small amount he left her. She smirked as she chewed the bite, but something hard was clacking at her teeth. She paused and raised an eyebrow at this, being careful to swallow the cake part in her mouth, she cautiously opened her lips and grabbed at whatever it was with her first two fingers._

_ Her sea green eyes widened when she pulled out a golden banded ring with a single diamond in the center, "Wha-?" she asked breathlessly as George grabbed the ring from her, bent down on one knee, and smiled up at her, "George, what are you doing?" she asked in surprise._

_ George looked up at her and said, with his trademark grin and love shining in his brown eyes, "Clover, we've known each other since your first year at Hogwarts, back then you were 'The Girl Who Lived' like your brother's original title, and I was a simple mischief maker. You easily were accepted in the little circle Fred and I had created around ourselves, one that only included Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson; and you became one of our best friends. _

_ "I don't think I really started liking you until your third year of Hogwarts, remember how Malfoy was paying you a little too much attention? And then his hand was on fire? Yeah, that was my doing." he chuckled at the memory, before he looked up at her and smiled, she had a beautiful smile on her face, "It took me a whole other year after that just to get the courage to ask you out, even then it was to the Yule Ball. I remember you wore a beautiful set of dark green robes with that black sash on your waist, it looked absolutely breathtaking on you, love. And then I managed to get the courage to ask you to dance with me, I felt like the luckiest guy in the world when I put my hands on your hips to dance._

_ "Then in the fifth year, we were officially a couple. I remember how much of a girl your brother was acting like, and you were there just acting natural; accepting everything you heard and calming down Harry when he looked like he'd flipped his lid. I had never been more proud of you." he paused __when he saw she was crying silently, happy tears running down her pale cheeks, "Then Fred and I made the decision to leave the school when our last year was almost over. I remember how upset you looked when I jumped on my broomstick and got ready to leave. Do you remember how I told you I loved you and I promised I'd see you soon? Yeah?" she nodded slightly at the memory, "Guess who kept his promise." he smiled hugely when she laughed at that._

_ His smile disappeared briefly, "And then Sirius... passed on." he closed the ring in one fist and reached out to grip her lowered hand in a sign of support, she had placed the bowl and spoon on the counter, "You could have broken down entirely like Harry had, you could have come back to me, practically bawling your eyes out over the death of one of the only people you've ever considered your father, you could have been cursing every way there was. But instead, you stayed strong. You didn't cry, you held your brother when he did, and you continued living. _

_ "Remember what you told me when I asked you why you didn't cry? You said, 'Life works this way, people live and people die, and there's no way to change it. You just have to keep living the life the departed never got the chance to.' I think it was in that moment that I knew I had to keep you with me for the rest of my life." he smiled again and released her hand to hold the ring out by his fingers once more, "And then, at the battle of Hogwarts, I wasn't as strong as you were when my twin... left. And when I needed someone to help me, you were there to walk me through it, you gave me comfort when I felt there never would be again. You were my rock, my support, and I loved you all the way._

_ "So now," he looked down at the ring and fingered it for a second, then looked back up at her, "the question remains: Will you, Clover Lily Potter, marry me?" he asked her, holding the ring out to her._

_ Clover still had tears running down her cheeks as she looked down at him with bright eyes, and an ecstatic smile on her face; she nodded vigorously, "Yes.. yes, yes George! Of course I will!" she had cried out in excitement as he slipped the ring on her finger, then he stood up and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back._

_ They announced their engagement that night after everyone in their family had shown up at their apartment, everyone was extremely happy about the couple's news, "It's about time." Harry had said to his sister, which earned him a whack in the head by his own girlfriend, Raven._

_**End Flashback**_

__Clover continued to smile as she used her other hand to play with her ring on her other hand, after that night, when they weren't working in the shop, they were discussing things for the wedding. She honestly didn't know George even had it in him to _think _about the flower arrangements for the reception, let alone _talk _about who he wanted for his best man since his original had passed away the year earlier.

Her smile disappeared from her face as she made it to Hagrid's door, the earlier nervousness at the question she was going to ask him, coming back in full force. She raised one hand and moved her fine hair away from her face, something to stall her from knocking on the door; then she sighed, "Might as well at least knock." she muttered as she raised one hand and rapped her knuckles on the wood a few times.

She heard a loud barking sound, "Fang survived?" she asked herself happily as she recognized the noise. Then the door was opened wide and her question was proven when the great beast ran her over, pinning her to the ground and licking her entire face with one swipe of his tongue, "Fang! Get off, c'mon!" she laughed as she pushed against the dog's chest.

"Oh, come off 'er, ya mangy dog." she heard Hagrid's voice above Fang, then the giant dog was being pulled off, "Sorry abou' tha', Clover. Fang's just a little excited abou' bein' out and abou' again." the half giant told her as he offered her one of his huge hands and lifted her off the ground when she took it.

Clover smiled nervously and dusted herself off, "That's quite alright, Hagrid. I usually don't like being licked in the face by dogs, but if its Fang, then that's okay." she looked up at him, he was smiling at her through his bushy black beard, "How have you been since our last visit?" she asked him politely as he moved out of the way to allow her to pass into his hut.

Ashe shut the door behind him, he answered, "Oh, I've been good! Everythin's workin' ou' just fine since we last caught up. When was tha' exactly? Two months ago? Where have ya been, Clove?" he asked her with a scrutinizing gaze as she took off her gloves and coat and draped them over one of the chairs around the table.

Clover shrugged her shoulders and pushed her hair behind her ear when it moved in front of her face again, "Oh you know... George and I have been manning the shop, it actually got a whole lot more popular after the battle last year. And um..." she trailed off and started playing with her ring again, looking down at the finger it occupied and smiling softly, "I kind of have a bit of news.." she held her left hand up to show him the ring, "He proposed." she smiled happily.

Hagrid bent down to look at the finger at a closer distance, then he smiled hugely at her, "Congratulations, Clover! I knew one day the two o' ya would be married, and I was righ'." he said in excitement as he moved around her to sit at the table, Fang coming over with him and placing his head in his lap.

Clover smiled nervously again, and unconsciously moved her hair back behind her ear again, "Actually, I came to ask you something that had to do with the wedding.." she trailed off and walked a little closer to him, "I know its a lot to ask of you, but everyone I knew that was eligible for the part is... no longer with us. And I didn't feel like I could really ask Harry to do it, it would feel a little weird for me, but um..." she trailed off, why was it so difficult to ask this giant the question? She had known Hagrid since she and her brother were eleven. He had been the first one to tell the two of them that they were Wizards, and then he had been so kind to them throughout their seven years of school, he was practically already her real father figure after everything he's ever done for them.

Hagrid was looking at her with a questioning gaze, "Clover? What is it? Is there something wrong?" he asked her.

Clover looked up at him with a nervous expression, "I was wondering if, uh, you'd... walk me down the isle at my wedding...?" there. She had asked it. Now, all she had to do was wait for his answer.

He had fallen into a surprised silence, "Are ya serious?" he finally got out, "Ya wan' me ta walk ya down the isle? As in fill in the space that usually was meant for yer da'?" he asked for clarification.

She rang her hands together again, "You practically _are _my dad, Hagrid. I mean, you were the fist adult to show Harry and I any sort of kindness that a usual father would show his children, and I thought you'd like to be the one to fill in the position.." she trailed off again, "I understand if you don't wanna do it, I mean-" she was cut off abruptly when he suddenly leaned forward and scooped her into one of his famous bone-crushing hugs, instantly shutting her up.

"I'd be honored." was all he said.

Clover smiled as she attempted to hug him back, now she had done it.

Her father was going to walk her down the isle.

**I hope you enjoyed this little story, guys!**

**Let me know if you think I should write this story at some point in the future!**

**Please review.**

**Don't flame me.**

**-Zabby**


End file.
